Solo entre amigos
by ishtarmoon
Summary: Luego de una larga espera, James quiere a su mejor amigo de regreso, pero convencer a Lily tiene un precio, y ese se llama Remus Lupin. Podra Padfoot reconciliarce con Moony? AU. slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y demas asociados.

Solo entre Amigos

by IshtarMoon

La primavera trajo consigo campanasos de bodas al pequeño pueblo de Godric Hollow. La iglesia, usualmente sentada en su plazoleta de adoquines, parecia mecerce al vaiven de una brisa irreal que acarreaba petalos de flores blancas mientras que la poblacion algo conservadora del lugar se preguntaba que celebridad se habia encaprichado en usar la misma, porque de otra manera nadie podia explicar el motivo de tan extravagante vestimenta que los invitados a la boda portaban esa tarde.

Un chirrido de gomas, seguido por el repugnante olor a quemado precidio la entrada de una mujer de facciones afiladas embutida en un vestido como una salchicha y tacones peligrosamente altos.

Esta mujer era la bien aclamada periodista Rita Skeeter. Famosa por sus pomposas coverturas de la vida social de las celebridades; y esa tarde, armada con su pluma de notas rapidas, y su mejor sonrisa profesional tenia el inmenso placer de cubrir la boda del Genio del Quidditch James Potter y Lily Evans.

James Potter se convirtio en la sensacion del momento cuando recien graduado de Hogwarts tomo la posision de cazador para el equipo de los Chudley Cannons. Desde entonces los fans del equipo dividieron la historia en antes de Potter y despues de Potter. Era usual ver su rostro en las revistas de deportes y en mas de un comercial para productos de Quidditch. No solo en la boda estarian los magnates del deporte pero tambien lo mas refinado de la clase social. Rita podia imaginar a la finisima Dorea acompañada del fosil de Charlus. Pero de la novia no tenia mas informacion que su condicion muggle.

_Lily Evans?_ Se pregunto Rita, mientras sacaba de su cartera Mucci una agenda forrada en piel de dragon, lo ultimo en alamacenamiento y organizacion para profesionales. Le dio un par de golpecitos al sello de la caratula, el cual se abrio en una imagen holografica de sus archivos. Rita se rasco la nuca con una uña indecisa. Hacia muy poco que habia adquirido el artefacto por lo que aun no se habia adaptado al complicado sistema de almacenamiento.

"Lily Evans." Murmuro una voz jocosa cargada de acento sobre su hombro. Rita torno unos ojos venenosos hacia el rostro tostado de su fotografo, alias chofer, y utilero.

"Solo tiene que decir el nombre y el arhivo aparece..." Se justifico el muchacho de camino hacia los escalones de la iglesia. Rita encogio el rostro en un gesto petulante y se adelanto al joven. "Por supuesto que ya lo sabia. Por eso compre el dichoso aparato."

El joven se encogio de hombros, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras que Rita disimulaba una mirada calculadora torneando la espalda bien formada del nuevo especimen que habia recogido en un viaje a Jamaica luego de haber perdido contacto con el elusivo escritor de novelas para la revista Kinky Witch.

Con la agilidad que la caracterizaba, Rita murmuro el nombre sobre la imagen holografica y al instante un archivo con fotos, acompañado por una detallada biografia se hizo visible. Lily Evans era una hechizera nacida de muggles, con aspiraciones a converstirse en doctora, aparentemente en terminos muggles su familia era de segunda clase, y sus padres se habian divorciado. Tenia una hermana mayor que pertenecia algun tipo de club de señoras moralistas. Satisfecha de haber memorizado las posibles causas de chismorreo que fascinarian a su audiencia, Rita guardo la agenda en la cartera.

_Que tal y encabezo el articulo como Descendiente de Muggle atrapa al pescado gordo? _Penso divertida mientras soltaba una risita complice.

Tan pronto puso un pie en el umbral sintio el cosquilleo refrescante de una barrera de ilusion. Instintivamente entreabrio la mano como si quiciese sentir la magia dentro. Para una persona en su profesion era vital discernir el sello magico de las celebridades. Prestar atencion a esos detalles era lo que la separaba de los demas columnista del Profeta.

Como una experimentada catadora, Rita movio los dedos como si convidara a alguien acercarce para sentir la textura. El velo era sedoso y lijero con cierto acento citrico. Rita sonrio arrancando una pluma de su exuberante peinado y escribio un nombre en la lista de invitados: Albus Dumbledore, encargado del hechizo de ilusion. Lo cual tenia perfecto sentido, puesto que el venerable director de la prestigiosa acadamia de Hogwarts era un gran amigo del joven Potter.

Entusiasmada por las posibilidades, Rita se encamino hacia la banca a la extrema derecha donde podia ver a una vieja conocida y quien de seguro tenia jugosos detalles que contarle acerca de su nuevo libro titulado El rostro escondido de Albus Dumbledore que supuestamente hablaba de una relacion homosexual que el venerable mago escondia tras esos espejuelos media luna.

"Abassi!" Ordeno por encima del hombro al joven tomando fotos de los invitados. "Ven conmigo que hay mucho trabajo que hacer."

Escondido entre los pilares de la iglesia, con una varita en la mano, un joven alto, de hombros anchos y cabellera sedosa sonreia picaramente mientras seguia a la periodista con ojos de felino.

"Tienes licensia para sonreir de esa manera?" Escucho a su lado. Sin tan siquiera tratar de esconder sus intensiones, el joven se torno hacia su derecha. "Que puedo hacer? Le prometi a Lily que no dejaria que esa arpia invetara otra historia acerca de James y la supuesta paternidad de Dumbledore."

El recien llegado paso una mano exasperada por su cabellera de sol midiendo las consecuencias de lo que sabia era un Confundus enredado como turbante en la cabeza de la periodista, quien en ese momento trataba de arrancarle algun secreto oculto a una de las columnas de la iglesia mientras que su asistente se encogia de hombros y charlaba con los demas invitados.

"Uno de estos dias te meteran en Askaban por falcificar magia y no movere un dedo para ayudarte." Reprimio el recien llegado con aire autoritario. El joven sonrio ampliamente tirando un brazo sobre el hombro del otro con algo de trabajo puesto que el recien llegado era al menos una cabeza mas alto que el.

"Dice aquel que invento el borrador para el hechizo."

"Por eso te lo advierto, porque para ese tiempo ya habre tomado refugio en alguna selva tropical, viviendo de frutas y animales salvajes." Sirius Black, renombrado delincuente, la oveja blanca de los Black, aspirante a actor muggle y cuyo rostro sensual hacia aparicion en mas de un articulo de la revista Kinky Witch rio de buena gana retumbando el silencio sagrado de la iglesia.

"No hagas escusas Moony, que ya conocemos tu instinto animal." Remus Lupin, alias Moony ofrendo una de sus raras sonrisas exasperadas mientras empujaba a Sirius hacia el altar donde el novio se rascaba el cuello como si tuviese sarna.

"Has algo quieres? Si sigue asi para cuando Lily llegue no querra casarce con el." Sirius, topando la barbilla con un dedo intelectual se deslizaba por el piso pulido de la iglesia mientras Remus le empujaba.

"No se tu, pero creo que me gusta la idea de verlo lleno de llagas. Llagas llenas de pus para que Lily corra en direccion contraria en cuanto lo vea." Continuo entusiasmado hasta que Remus le pego un palmazo por la nuca haciendolo tropezar escalones arriba aparatozamente. En un pestañazo, Sirius se compuso el traje y el cabello enmarañado, luciendo mas pulcro que nadie. Remus rodo los ojos, pero la sonrisa no desaparecio de sus labios.

"James, amigo de la infancia, primo tercero de algun pariente lejano. La otra costilla que me falta."

"Esa costilla es el lado femenino, Black." Interrumpio Remus una vez que llego al altar. Sirius sonrio brillantemente bajo la mirada asesina de James.

"Bueno, Prongs, tienes que admitir que esa camisa de vuelos tan suculenta te hace ver un poco femenino." Prosiguio sin respirar. James levanto un dedo acusador, blandiendolo con indignacion en la nariz de su tan llamado mejor amigo y padrino de bodas.

"Black." Salio el nombre de su boca en un tono cavernoso y curiosamente amenazador. Algo como instinto canino se desperto en los ojos grisaseos del joven Black; Remus aprovecho el duelo de miradas entre los dos y tomando en cuenta que no habia nadie mirando, lo cual era inusual teniendo en cuenta lo ridiculo del cuadro del que eran parte, exhalo un encantamiento sobre el novio aliviando la comezon infernal que el bordado de encajes del traje ceremonial le provocaba a James.

James olvidando la razon por la cual estaba de mal humor en primer lugar retomo su interes en Remus, dejando a Sirius en medio de aplicar la fatal mirada bisoja que rendia al enemigo al instante.

"Hey Moony, como anda todo?" Pregunto casualmente. Remus le hecho un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca. La ceremonia estaba programada para las tres de la tarde. Levanto la vista y conto mentalmente a los presentes. Habian decidio de antemano que los magos tomarian el ala derecha mientras que los muggles ocuparian el lado izquierdo, encabezando la lista con la familia de Lily, los cuales ya estaban presentes, junto con un grupo de mujeres ataviadas con pamelas blancas y perlas nacaradas. Remus fruncio el ceño. Las distinguidas señoras del club moralista tomaban notas del comportamiento de los presentes con sus manitas de arañas y sus sonrisas almidonadas.

"Problemas a las nueve." Comento en un tono conspiratorio. James dejo escapar un suspiro desalentador y torno su atencion hacia los presentes. "Crei que la tenia mala con mis padres y sus amigos, pero estas estimadisimas señoras son un puño en el cu.."

"No nademos por aguas peligrosas." Interrumpio Remus atajando a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa antes de que este viera necesario defender a su amigo. "Cuando se trata del hijo unico de una familia antigua como los Potter, y la hija menor de los Evan es logico que se levanten olas por ambos lados."

"Se supone que este sea el siglo de reformas entre Muggles y Hechiceros!" Defendio James astiado. La mayoria de los presentes aceptaron la invitacion solo por tener un asiento de primera para presenciar lo que ellos creian iba a ser el circo del año. Ninguno de ellos tenian fe de que el matrimonio durara mucho. Era cierto que ambos a penas cumplieron los diecinueve años, y que la boda fue algo precipitada, pero James iba hacer todo de su parte por cumplirle el sueño a Lily a pesar del enojo poco disimulado de su madre Dorea, la sonrisa maliciosa de Petunia y el aire general que se respiraba en la iglesia.

"Esto no es otro capricho mio, sabes?" Se justifico James con sus amigos. "No lo hago para llamar la atencion ni nada por el estilo, pero le prometi a Lily que me la llevaria con una boda y aqui estoy." Contemplo con un ademan hacia la ropa ceremonial que por tradicion tenia que usar y que le causaba alergias.

Un silencio reflexivo paso entre los tres.

"Crees que se arrepienta?" Pregunto con voz lastimosa y el rostro lleno de ansias. Sirius, quien en pocas ocaciones mostraba algo de instinto en cuanto a seguir las pistas emocionales de la gente que mas queria en su vida, dejo caer un brazo confortante sobre el hombro derecho de James, mientras que Remus le apretaba el izquierdo con una certeza intuitiva.

"No te preocupes por pequeñeces como esas, Prongs. Lily no es del tipo que se deja amedrentar por gente infeliz como las presentes."

"Pad tiene razon." Asintio Remus. "Asi que cambia el rostro y animate que esta noche te la llevas de luna de miel."

James ofrecio una risita algo descongelada. El prospecto de tener a Lily acurrucada en su cama le calentaba la resolucion. Irguiendose un poco atrapo a Sirius en un abrazo degollador, el cual fallo majestuosamente con Remus. Indignado, James se quejo con Sirius : "Que demonios le estan dando de comer a este? Cada dia crece mas! Como voy a impartir disciplina si es mas grande que yo?"

Remus rio de buena gana, y era tan claro y contagioso como la risa de un niño. Sirius sonrio orgulloso, como si se tratase de una obra en la que habia invertido todo su tiempo, y es que ver a Remus lucir saludable y relajado a pesar de esa pesima condicion de salud que sufria era en si todo un portento.

Comparado con el niño huesudo en su memoria, el joven alto, de ojos ambar, de constitucion delgada, pero imposible de dominar en lucha, era sin duda alguna un logro herculeano.

"No puedo ayudarte con eso Prongs." Comento Sirius emocionado. "Es como venderte a mi hijo. Y tu no venderias a tu propio hijo, verdad?"

James entreabrio la boca en un intento de buscar palabras adecuadas, pero Remus asio del momento pegandole un par de patadas a los dos aventandolos de bruces al suelo.

"Violento como su madre." Espeto Sirius entre risas desparramadas que no le ayudaban del todo.

"Estas seguro que tu eres el ciervo James? Porque de plano creo que el lobo se transformo en yegua." Hubo un gemido lastimero y el crack de unos huesos y unas risas convulsivas. Y asi fue como los encontro Peter quien acaba de llegar del brazo de su prometida. Helen se desenredo del brazo de su prometido en un moviminto casi ofidio. Saludo al novio quien en ese momento estaba bajo el talon de Lupin y se encamino hacia un circulo de conocidas brujas de sociedad.

"Tan esquisita como una serpiente." Magullo Sirius luego de safarce del nudo en el que habia terminado. Peter contuvo la replica en la punta de su lengua y le brindo una mano a James quien lucia desaliñado, sudoroso y completamente feliz.

"Me alegra que hayas tomado tiempo de tu trabajo para venir." Saludo James una vez que recobro el aliento. Peter sonrio ampliamente. "No es todos los dias que mi mejor amigo se casa, cierto?"

"Ciertamente, wormtail, ciertamente. Y solo porque tu eres el unico que sabe apreciar algo tan digno como una boda, he decidio nombrarte mi padrino , ya que el inutil de Black y la yegua cerrera de Lupin no se merecen mi aprecio."

"Cuando te aburras de recibir canastas de frutas por parte de tu nuevo padrino, te acordaras de mi. Yo, que siempre he sido fiel y tenia pensado tirarte la mejor fiesta para solteros despues de tu boda!" Replico Sirius iracundo. James safo el brazo que habia puesto encima de los hombros de Peter como si quemaran, luciendo completamente arrepentido. Sabia que Sirius era dado a estallidos de coraje sin motivo aparente, pero no tenia la menor idea de que se sentia traicionado. Arrepentido, se peino el cabello con los dedos, como invocando las palabras adecuadas para hacer las pases cuando Remus interrumpio sus intentos mientras se ponia un par de guantes blancos que saco de los bolsillos de su pantalon.

"Por lo visto lo del trabajo como actor de telenovelas va en buen camino."

"Lo notastes?" Pregunto Sirius de vuelta a su actitud jovial, ignorando el latigazo venenoso que le lanzo James con la mirada y el abrazo de oso que le propino a Peter. "He estado tomando clases de drama a peticion de mi agente. Mañana tengo una audicion para una telenovela." Viendo que Remus le ignoraba a favor de los guantes cerro la boca indignado." Que demonios estas haciendo?"

Ante las miradas inquisitivas por parte de su audiencia, Remus levanto la mano derecha donde el guante blanco parecio fundirse con la piel de la misma hasta desaparecer ante el ojo humano. "Alergias a la plata." Dio por explicacion. "No queremos ninguna historia acerca de los invitados del novio mas de la que vamos a tener gracias a este." Indico con el pulgar. Este, por su lado se divertia tirando de la supuesta piel de la mano de Remus.

"Asqueroso." Murmuro entre risitas obcenas. "Hey Moony, crees que se pueda hacer lo mismo con con..."Pero el resto del comentario fue ahogado por el coro eclesiastico de elfos que disparo las primeras lineas de un Ave Maria atrapando la atencion de todos los presentes hacia la puerta de la iglesia donde Lily hacia su entrada triunfal del brazo de su padre.

James se irguio orgulloso. Remus, Sirius y Peter ocuparon su posicion a un lado de la escalera, mientras que Helen, Petunia y Alice los reflejaban en el lado opuesto.

Todavia con la sonrisa en los labios James le pregunto a Sirius entre dientes: "El anillo, Pad."

"Ah, si, el anillo." Concedio Sirius mientras urgaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta por la elusiva cajita forrada. James perdio el color al verlo abrir los ojos en panico para luego quemar de la ira cuando Sirius saco el anillo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalon.

De un manotazo arranco el anillo de la mano de su padrino de bodas, mientras que Sirius le preguntaba a Remus si era saludable ese color verdoso que James portaba en el rostro. Remus se encogio de hombros luciendo algo tieso en su traje negro. Sirius sonrio meneando la cabeza. Acaso era el el unico que no habia perdido la cabeza?

Cuando Lily tomo la mano de James y le sonrio tras el velo de encajes que cubria su rostro, James sintio que todo su cuerpo desencajado se unia finalmente trayendole paz.

"Crei que te habia vuelto la razon." Comento robandole un beso a la novia que desato un oleaje de murmullos. "Y me habias abandonado."

"Estuve a punto." Continuo Lily con una sonrisa picara en la boca. Luego, se acerco al oido del novio seductoramente arrancado mas comentarios y un sonrojo jugoso de su prometido. Y como el que no quiere la cosa, con aire sugestivo murmuro: "Pero estoy embarasada."

Sirius, que era de los seis, el mas proximo a James fue el que se adelanto para coger al novio en sus brazos cuando James se desmayo.

A diferencia de la decoracion rigida de la iglesia, el chalet donde la fiesta despues de la ceremonia formal se iba a celebrar estaba completamente decorado estilo Gryffindor. Luego de recuperarce del susto, James revivio alzando a Lily en los brazos, besandola escandalosamente y proclamandola su esposa sin tan siquiera seguir el protocolo.

En el chalet, mas relajado, con un par de cervezas en la sangre, James bailaba pegadito de su esposa ignorando los silvidos atrevidos y las insinuaciones del resto de los invitados que en su mayoria eran Griffindors del mismo año que el novio, o miembros del equipo de Quidditch.

Dorea Potter conversaba entre dientes con las otras damas de sociedad en un rincon apartado del bullicio, como si con la distancia podria mantenerse pura del virus que habia atacado a los jovenes, y de paso mantenia a su esposo Charlus lejos de la bebida y de la musica.

Rita tenia suficiente alcohol en la sangre para soltarce el pelo y frotarce contra su asistente al ritmo de la musica. Luego, para salvar su dignidad, le prometio al señor Lupin que mantendria su columna libre de expansiones innecesarias acerca de lo ocurrido durante la boda. Indignada, Rita prefirio salir de la fiesta. Habia escuchado hablar de Lupin en varias ocaciones. Todos los periodistas lo habian subestimado por su apariencia gentil, pero detras de esa sonrisa bonachona se escondia unos ojos frios que calaban miedo en el centro de tu pecho.

_Debe ser la sangre italiana._ Concluyo la reportera, caminando descalza hacia su auto. Tenia pensado indagar mas en el asunto en cuanto se le pasara la resaca.

Mientras tanto la fiesta seguia por todo lo alto dentro del chalet junto a la costa. Lily habia sido robada por Sirius, para luego ser rescatada por Remus y terminar refugiada en los brazos de Peter.

"Muchas felicidades Lily." Le regalo Peter. Lily sonrio abrazandolo fuerte.

"Gracias, me alegra mucho que estes aqui. Se lo ocupado que te tiene el trabajo." Peter asintio, llevandola con elegancia por la pista de baile al ritmo sereno de un bolero.

"El tiempo de juegos quedo atras junto con la escuela. En el mundo real uno tiene responsabilidades que cumplir."

Lily consintio, aunque en su corazon preferia no venir frente a frente con esa realidad todavia.

"Como van las cosas con Helen? Escuche que tenian fecha de matrimonio." Peter sonrio satisfecho.

"Si todo sale bien tendremos una boda modesta en mayo." Lily le abrazo fuerte tras de felicitarlo efusivamente.

"No sera tan grande como esta, ni tampoco tan salvaje." Indico Peter con un ademan de la mano, pero se le veia feliz, y eso era suficiente para Lily.

"Atencion por favor!" Llamo Sirius encaramado en una de las sillas. Luego de que todos estaban enfocados en el, destello una de sus sonrisas cegadoras y bajo de la silla para unirsele al novio. Lily apreto la mano de Peter cordialmente antes de internarse en los brazos de su esposo. Remus trajo un par de copas de vino para sustituir las del novio y el padrino que en su impaciencia ya se la habian bebido antes del brindis.

"Quiero hacer un brindis, antes de que James aqui se robe a la novia para hacer cosas de alto contenido grafico." Hubo un par de carcajadas cachondas y mas de un silbido que curiosamente parecia provenir de la mesa de Charlus. " Como se que tienes prisa, pues ire al grano. Todos sabemos que es tradicion esto de despedir a los recien casados con un beso del suegro, pero como ya sabemos que el bueno de Charlus esta indispuesto." El individuo en cuestion trataba de safarce la oreja de las garras de su esposa. "Pues decidimos hacerle el favor al viejo y me propuse como candidato."

Mas de uno revoco la idea alegando que Black era un traicionero y que nadie lo habia escogido. Fue entonces que Remus tomo la copa de la mano de Sirius reclamando el silencio de los presentes.

"Porque ya todos sabemos la reputacion algo fetida del señor Black. Pues decidimos que yo seria el candidato ideal para darles la buena suerte." Remus se tomo el vino y camino hacia la pareja. James sintio el bichito de los celos morderle las pantorrillas. Lily se retracto en si misma, algo nerviosa. En esos momentos hubiese preferido a Sirius o a Peter. Esa mirada calculadora, y esa sonrisa a medias que se dibujaba en la boca de Remus le sobresaltaba el pecho.

"Pero todos sabemos que los Merodeadores hacen las cosas algo diferente." Segundos mas tarde James concluyo que Lupin era mas peligroso cuando se lo proponia. Tal vez tuvo que prestar atencion al silencio sospechoso que cubrio el salon. O al hecho de que Sirius colgaba de la punta de la silla como alguien que no quiere perderce un detalle.

Solo alcanzo a preguntarce que estaba pasando cuando Remus tiro del moño de encajes del traje y le planto un beso sonoro en la boca. Lily parpadeo perpleja, James abrio los ojos como platos, el silencio cedio como vigas viejas de un edificio derrumbado a un mar de carcajadas y gritos de triunfo.

Todavia anonado, James no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sirius andaba colectando dinero de los presentes en un sombrero prestado, mientras que los que pagaban se quejaban de su suerte. Todo el que perdio la apuesta creyo que Lupin era una persona recta y con morales que jamas se prestaria para besar a su mejor amigo por billetes.

Remus por su parte, le dio un par de palmaditas al novio y le deseo buena suerte luego de posar sus labios en la frente de Lily para darle su bendicion.

Horas despues del espectaculo, cuando el bullicio en el chalet iba menguando, los cuatro amigos transfiguraron un bote viejo en un sofa de terciopelo rojo que olia a salitre y tenia una pata carcomida. Sentados frente a la costa de arrecifes, con el ocaso en el horizonte compartieron un par de cervezas de mantequilla como en los viejos tiempos.

"No puedo creer que hicimos mil galeones!" Comento Sirius entusiasmado contando las monedas doradas del sombrero. "Moony creo que tenemos un negocio en esto."

Remus le brindo una sonrisa indulgente tras un trago de cerveza. "Eso fue un tiro de buena suerte, no creo que se vuelva a repetir."

"De que hablas? Deberiamos hacerlo una tradicion. Oi que Longbottom finalmente le propuso matrimonio a Alice, tenemos que ir a su fiesta y besar al novio." James y Peter rieron socarronamente, mientras que Remus meneaba la cabeza desconcertado.

"Lo que no puedo creer es que hayas besado a James." Contemplo Peter un poco mas suelto. Sin la corbata perfectamente atada en su cuello, ni el traje planchado se veia mas joven. "No es por nada, pero Prongs aqui tiene muy mal aliento." Sirius y Peter brindaron por ello ignorando las protestas de James.

Remus parecio considerar la pregunta por un momento. La cerveza en su botella se movia languidamente, al igual que su cabeza. "Cuando lo miras bien no hay mucha diferencia entre besar a una mujer o besar un hombre. Excepto por la comezon de la barba, y la mandibula mas cuadrada. Y el hecho de que si besas a un hombre por alguna razon siempre quiere terminar en la cama." Remus se percato vagamente del silencio sepulcral que habia empañado el momento.

"Hey Moony, estas borracho? Porque ya estas sonando como un mariquita hecho y derecho." A pesar del tono burlon, Sirius no estaba muy certero. Remus tendia hablar de mas bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Una parte de Remus grito porque mintiera. Si mentia todo volveria a la normalidad y Sirius dejaria de mirarle como si tuviera la peste; la otra parte, la mas rebelde, la que controlaba sus emociones se nego rotundamente. Estaba molesto. Sentia el malhumor brotando como gas por su garganta.

"Que no te lo habia dicho Pad?" Contemplo con el entusiasmo de aquel que va en camino a la guillotina. "Que me gustan los hombres?"

Sirius parecio atrangantarce con la realidad hasta quedar sobrio. Solto una carcajada forzada, que por el simple hecho de serlo sono mas cruel. Remus tenia la idea loca de partirle la crisma en ese momento. "Moony no jodas, que te gustan los hombres? Si en tercer año te cogi con Gertrudis."

"Era una chica facil y necesitaba aclarar unos puntos."

"Y que hay de tus repasos para posiones con la chica de Ravenclaw?"

"Era un chico y lo de las posiones ya sabes que era mentira."

"Y la de Hufflepuff? La que le gustaba el Quidditch? A esa la vi en un par de ocasiones y era muy femenina."

"Marcos tenia esta mania de transfigurarce senos, no me agradan los transvesties, por eso terminamos."

"Y la masagista?" Inquirio temeroso de la respuesta. Remus nada mas le miro y el solo hecho le revolvio el estomago.

"Tengo que irme." Se justifico levantandose del sofa de resorte. "Tengo una cita con una chica."

Concluyo con un ademan desabrio. Remus se undio en el sofa. La inmunidad que el alcohol le habia brindado se destilaba de su cuerpo lentamente. Luego de que Sirius desapareciera, tropezando ciegamente entre las piedras filosas de la costa, Remus miro de reojo al resto. Retandolos a desertarlo como Sirius lo habia hecho.

James entrelazo sus dedos en el pelo como siempre que hacia cuando se veia en una situacion delicada, y Peter que hacia mucho tiempo habia decidido tomar su propio camino, esperaba porque James diera su veredicto para modelar el suyo.

Por primera vez, Remus se sintio estupido. "Disculpa, no era mi intencion soltarles esto en las manos, y menos en tu boda."

James se encogio de hombros hundiendo su espalda en el sofa. "Tarde o temprano se iba a notar cuando no trajeras novias a las fiestas. No te digo que no me ha tomado por sorpresa, ni que estoy cien por cierto de acuerdo con ello; pero no voy a salir corriendo como Padfoot, ni lo voy a ignorar tampoco. Contigo aprendi hace mucho tiempo que no existe tal cosa como deslices. Deslices son cosas que Sirius y yo hacemos todo el tiempo, pero tu, incluso en broma hablas en serio." James suspiro profundamente.

"Te digo que. Dame esta noche de bodas con Lily para que se asiente en mi cabeza y luego de mi luna de miel te cuento." Al ver que Remus no estaba del todo satisfecho, James sonrio apretandole el hombro. "Hombre no pongas esa cara que no te estoy desheredando ni nada de eso. Todavia vas a ser el padrino de mi segundo hijo, y Lily y yo te queremos en casa. Solo que recuerda que no puedo satisfacer a dos al mismo tiempo, asi que me tengo que quedar con Lily."

Remus rio aliviado, aunque sus ojos seguian las luces del chalet. James, adivinando su pensamiento se impino de la botella por ultima vez.

"No te preocupes por ese chucho malhumorado. Que ya sabes que a pesar de lo mucho que se jacta de no ser un Black, nadie le quita lo pura sangre. Ya se le bajaran los zumos y te pedira disculpas, y cuando lo haga tienes todo mi permiso para vengarte."

Remus asintio vagamente. Para cuando regresaron a la fiesta y despidieron a la pareja, del ocaso solo quedaba la tintura naranja sobre las aguas.

Sirius no cambio de idea e ignoro a Remus completamente durante el bautizo de Harry. Para evitar una confrontacion, Remus decidio pasarce una temporada en Italia junto con su familia materna. Uno de sus tios queria aventurarse en el mercado de sistemas de seguridad computalizado y tenia la idea loca de mezclarlo con magia.

Lily y James no lo vieron hasta que nacieron las gemelas un año despues, para lo cual asistio al bautizo. Cinco años despues del nacimiento de Gisell y Carmen, el Ministerio de Magia paso una ley de censo para la poblacion licantropica del Reino Unido y requeria que todo ciudadano o residente regresara al pais para ser parte de la reforma que prometia mejores condiciones de vida para los afectados y sus familias.

No fue hasta tres años mas tarde que Sirius dejo a un lado su terquedad y se atrevio a dirigirle la palabra a Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y demas asociados.

**Solo Entre Amigos**

By Ishtar_Moon

_Ocho años despues..._

La señorita Gertrudis Smith apreto las nalgas tratando de deshacerse de un calambre que le roia. La silla de madera en la que el señor oficial de la policia la habia incrustado practicamente era demasiado incomoda para sus sesenta años. Gertrudis lo vio husmear las gavetas del mostrador de su floristeria maravillandose de los instrumentos de jardineria que encontraba en ellos, e incluso lo vio urgar una maceta de begonias que una clienta dejo sobre el mostrador luego de la repentina explosion en la calle alrededor del medio dia. Aparentemente, Gertrudis habia sido testigo auditivo de un acto terrorista a un miembro de la comunidad hindu que rentaba un edificio de apartamentos un par de casas mas abajo.

Gertrudis carraspeo la garganta incomoda. El detective que le habian asignado vestia como un incompetente imitador de caricaturas. Era un hombre en sus treintas con una peluza rojiza como cabello y facciones huesudas como si fuera por el mundo muerto de hambre. Dijo que era miembro de Scotland Yard y le lleno el rostro de humo de pipa mientras le miraba por debajo de un par de cejas desaliñadas.

El detective, quien se presento como "Holmes a secas", derribo la puerta de cristal de la floristeria junto con un grupo de hombres tan sospechosos y zarraspastrosos como el. Uno de ellos, un negro de aspecto formidable que parecia rey de una tribu africana, meneo la cabeza en exasperacion ganandoce el aprecio de Gertrudis instantaneamente.

Holmes a secas determino que preguntar a la testigo era mas importante que apreciar los artefactos que ella coleccionaba y caminando hacia Gertrudis con aires sabiondos halo una de las sillas que Gertrudis tenia para los clientes y se sento frente a ella.

"Señora Smith..."

"Señorita..." Interrumpio Gertrudis. Holmes a secas asintio.

"Señorita Smith, hace cuanto que vive en este lugar?"

"Hace sesenta años. Este local pertenecia a mi madre."

"Que tan bien conocia a sus vecinos?" Indago haciendo una extraña mueca con el labio inferior. Gertrudis, insultada le pego una bofetada y exigio hablar con alguien cuerdo.

Kingsley, el dios de ebano, tomo asiento frente a Gertrudis y le brindo uno de los cojines alcochonados que encontro en la floristeria. Agradecida Gertrudis tomo el mismo.

Con un leve sonrojo en los cachetes y un brillo de quinceañera en sus ojos azules, Gertrudis ofrecio una respuesta sincera a las preguntas del oficial. Su voz gruesa revervia como un caldero en el estomago de la mujer.

"Desde hace cuanto que conoce al señor Sharma?"

"Alrededor de once años, desde que le compraron el edificio al dueño anterior y lo habilitaron para alquilar. Hicieron un excelente trabajo, si ve el estado en el que estaba antes de que lo compraran. Gracias a el y a su familia, esta cuadra ha dejado de ser un caldero de vagabundos." Kingsley anoto la respuesta de Gertrudis en una libreta que saco del bolsillo de su camisa. Gertrudis apreto las piernas y descanso las manos en las rodillas.

"Alguna vez le escucho tener problemas con alguno de los inquilinos?"

Gertrudis nego vehemente. "Imposible, son una familia muy amable y muy limpia." Estreso pillando a Holmes a secas por encima del hombro de Kingsley.

Kingsley escondio una risita involuntaria tras una tos fingida y saco una fotografia de entre las paginas de la libreta.

"Conoce a esta persona?"

Gertrudis tomo la foto en sus manos y monto sus espejuelos de cerca en la punta de la nariz. Escudriño el rostro acercandola hacia ella, hasta que finalmente un bombillo de reconocimiento se encendio en sus ojos. "Por supuesto que lo conosco! Es ese jovencito zalamero que se mudo hace alrededor de un año a la cuadra." Gertrudis dejo escapar un suspiro. Si tan solo tuviese veinte años menos, se lo hubiese traido a casa. Ese chico era una tentacion con patas.

Kingsley la trajo de regreso con un carraspeo. Gertrudis enrojecio. "Si conosco al joven Black." Incluso su apellido era una lujuria. " Me hacia compañia en la floristeria de vez en cuando." Kingsley asintio aun escribiendo en la libreta. "Alguna vez declaro tener opiniones racistas, o confeso tener planes de atacar al señor Shamar y a su hermano?"

"Black? Por supuesto que no! Simpre me hablaba de los ensayos para una telenovela que estaba filmando, y de vez en cuando me coqueteaba, pero nunca dijo nada malo acerca de su rentero." Kingsley la miro directamente a los ojos, y Gertrudis se vio invadida por una memoria.

"Oh Dios, sera por la esposa de Shamar?" Kingsley levanto una ceja incredulo.

"Elabore por favor."

"Una tarde." Comenzo Gertrudis inclinandose en la punta de la silla. "Black vino antes de que yo cerrara la floristeria y me conto acerca de que habia visto a la esposa de Shamar mirandole coquetamente cuando fue a lavar la ropa a la lavanderia. Desde ese entonces la mujer le lavaba la ropa."

Kingsley penso en la mujer obesa con ojos de demonio y boca lista para matar a latigazos. Sintio un escalofrio aterrador. "En que estado mental estaba el señor Black cuando le conto esto?"

"Sabe que? Estaba bien palido, pobrecito, tuve que prepararle una taza de tila para que se calmara."

Kingsley no podia culparlo. "Cuenteme lo que usted vio o escucho alrededor de las doce del dia."

Gertrudis torno el cuerpo hacia la vitrina que anunciaba el nombre de la floristeria en cursiva elaborada. "Alrededor de las doce, Elisa, una clienta mia habia venido a recoger las begonias que me habia encargado. Recuerdo que vi a Black correr en direccion al edificio. Elisa me comento que los jovenes de hoy no sabian vestir adecuadamente, que con los pantalones apretados, que si las camisas sin botones; pero en fin, que lo escuchamos discutir con alguien, y que escuchamos un estruendo de vidrios contra la calle. Elisa creyo que se trataba de una pelea entre borrachos, asi que se asomo a la puerta y en ese entonces una luz intensa, como si tuvieras a un faro alumbrandote directamente en la cara lleno toda la floristeria y de pronto Elisa fue lanzada hacia dentro como una muñeca de trapo y cayo contra el suelo." Apunto Gertrudis hacia una porcion del pasillo frente a ella. Kingsley levanto la vista de la libreta y anoto los detalles.

"Alcanzo a escuchar la discucion?"

"Creo que se trataba del alquiler, Black me comento algo acerca de estar en aprietos financieros."

"Muy bien." Finalizo Kingsley cerrando la libreta y guardando el lapicero en el bolsillo de la camisa. "Señorita Smith, muchas gracias por su testimonio." "Arthur!" Llamo por encima del hombro. Holmes a secas camino hacia ellos deteniendose junto a Kingsley quien se habia incorporado de la silla. Gertrudis le miro con recelo. "No se preocupe señorita Smith." Intervino Kingsley posando una mano sobre el hombro de Holmes a secas. "A pesar de su apariencia, Arthur es un excelente detective."

Aun no convencida, Gertrudis dejo que Arthur tomara asiento frente a ella.

"Disculpe mis maneras. Es dificil adaptarce a la moda de los muggles." Pero cuando Gertrudis estaba a punto de demandar una explicacion, Arthur saco una camara con una bombilla de tubos finos y un flash cegador le ilumino el rostro.

Para cuando pudo pestañar sin ver manchas moradas, se encontro a Elisa roncando en el suelo. Se levanto de la silla, abrio la puerta de la floristeria y miro hacia la calle. Encontro al esposo de Elisa en la cafeteria del frente endulzandole la oreja a la mesera.

"Hey! Simon! Deja el pisteo y ven a recoger a tu esposa!" Cuando el hombre entro protestando entre dientes, Gertrudis se hizo a un lado. "A ver si le das comida en ves de coquetearle a las jovencitas, viejo verde!"

Gertrudis lo vio marcharce hacia el edificio que Shamar rentaba; algo en su mente le decia que estaba olvidando un evento importante, pero no podia recordar que exaptamente. De pronto un calambre entumedecedor calo su pierna.

"Ah valgame Dios." Protesto Gertrudis dandoce palmaditas en las nalgas. "De donde saque este calambre?"

0_0_0_0

Sirius cayo de bruces contra el piso mohoso de la celda. A tientas se volteo de lado e intento incorporarce pero estaba atado de pies y manos envuelto en un capullo de una goma pegajosa. "Que cojones creen que hacen! Exigo una explicacion!" Bocifero a todo pulmon, pero por respuesta recibio silencio. Arrastrandoce hacia la reja de la celda, intento buscar al guardia de turno, pero el pasillo parecia culebrear bajo la luz pobre de una bombilla de 25 watts punzando sus ojos.

Cediendo por el momento, opto por permanecer tranquilo en una esquina de la celda. Todo fue tan repentino que a penas podia recordar lo que paso. En un momento se encontro con que el rentero lo estaba desalojando a la fuerza, lanzando toda su coleccion de discos a la calle. En el otro estaba discutiendo con el, luego saco su barita magica para darle una leccion al tipejo ese y kabum! Se encontro atado como una oruga y lanzado en un tanque de basura que resulto ser un portal a una celda.

Sirius Black dejo escapar el suspiro mas largo de la historia.

"Si que te metiste en buena mierda, eh?"

Al instante levanto la vista hacia la voz familiar y sonrio divinamente. "Prongs! No sabes lo bueno que es verte!"

James sonrio, pero no alcanzo sus ojos, y con un ademan de la mano uno de los guardias a cargo abrio la reja. Sirius intento levantarce, pero fallo majestuosamente. James pronuncio una encantacion y lo levito del piso guiandolo por el pasillo.

"James, viejo, que alegria verte. Como has estado?"

"Mejor que tu, aparentemente." Murmuro James venenosamente. Sirius trato de levantar la cabeza, pero era dificil cuando su cuerpo inmovilizado flotaba boca abajo.

"James, hermano. De veras lo siento. Perderme el bautizo de Pixie y Mixie."

"Es Gissell y Carmen."

"Eso, Gissell y Carmen. Ya me conoces, bromeando todo el tiempo." A falta de una respuesta, Sirius aprovecho la cercania de una columna y catapultandoce con la misma giro boca arriba. No habia mucha diferencia entre el marron mugroso del techo con el del piso pero al menos podia ver a James.

"Hombre, estos ocho años no han sido muy buenos contigo, eh? Es esa mancha clara que veo desde aqui calvicie?" James, a quien la vida de matrimonio y la paternidad le traian con los nervios de punta se toco la cabeza olvidando mantener la encantacion desplomando a Sirius al suelo.

Sirius sintio la puñalada trapera de un bloque sobresaliente en su espalda y gimio adolorido.

"Es cierto? Se ve tan grande? Esta es la ultima vez que compro la porqueria esa de Peludo al instante!"

"James, era broma hombre, todavia eres un peluche! Un puto peluche!" Ladro Sirius. "No tenias que soltarme, quieres matarme?"

Notando que se trataba de una broma, James pateo a Sirius por el estomago y camino un par de pasos indignado, antes de detenerce, levantar su varita magica y murmurar otro encantamiento de levitacion.

Sirius permanecio en silencio gravitando por los pasillos como una momia. Ciertamente habia sido un cobarde por perderce de la vida de sus amigos por ocho años aun cuando estaban en la misma ciudad. "Oi que dejaste a los Chudley Cannons por un trabajo de oficina."

"No todos tenemos el privilegio de andar de trotamundos." Murmuro James. "No le podia pedir a Lily que cuidara de tres niños y que terminara su carrera mientras yo andaba de gira con el equipo." Sirius enmudecio contemplativo. Parte de el sabia que si en lugar de huir de Remus, se hubiese quedado cerca para ayudar a Lily y a Prongs con los niños a lo mejor las cosas fueran diferente.

"Hermano, lo siento." James recibio la disculpa de corazon, y dejo a un lado su resentimiento, a fin de cuentas, James Potter no era hombre de guardar rencores.

"No importa. Al menos me fui en el mejor momento de mi carrera."

0_0_0_0

Harry Potter estaba aparapetado detras de una mesa vieja volcada en el patio de su casa. Por un hueco estrategicamente cincelado en la madera de la misma vigilaba el portal de la casa donde el enemigo aguardaba. Su escondite habia sido forrado con hojas secas de los arces que rodeaban la propiedad y en sus manos tenia la metamorfosis de una escopeta de agua y un rifle de globos de pintura. Sabia que el enemigo tenia escudo de invisibilidad, y por eso, el, y su segundo al mando habian construido una red de hilo de pescar cubierta por hojas que al pisar tensarian una serie de alarmas mudas que les dirian la ubicacion exapta del enemigo sin delatar la posicion del equipo de Harry.

"Por la libertad." Bautizo Harry behemente. Al ver a su segundo al mando dormitando pasivamente contra el tronco de un arbol, Harry se avalanzo hacia el iracundo.

"Zio Remus!"

Remus atajo el caldero que llevaba como casco sobre su cabeza y la ballesta que el y Harry habian hecho con recortes de madera recicladas de una carpinteria y apunto a todos lados aun medio dormido. " Donde? Donde?" Harry le arrebato la ballesta de la mano antes de que le disparara con las bolsas de polvo que habian preparado como municion y se sento al lado del hombre cruzado de brazos. "Zio Remus, te quedaste dormido en el medio de la pelea."

Remus dejo a un lado el caldero y sonrio apenado. " Ah, lo siento mucho bambino. Este zio tuyo esta viejo." Harry, aun enojado, permitio que Remus le desordenara el pelo. Sabia que la letargia de Remus se devia a que una par de dias antes habia sido luna llena. Finginedo enojo contraresto. "Si a los 27 ya eres viejo cuando llegues a los cuarenta tendre que comprarte una silla de ruedas y darte sopa de arroz." Remus rio de buena gana, y trayendolo hacia el en un abrazo de lado, beso la corona de su cabellera. Harry aparento desprenderce, pero al final se dejo vencer. Lo conocia desde que habia nacido practicamente. Remus era como un segundo padre para el.

"Ah, ni modo." Suspiro dejando a un lado su arma tomando lugar al lado de Remus. "Gissell y Carmen se demoran demasiado." Remus estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza, traqueando musculos y huesos en el intento. Harry rio divertido. Remus le sonrio.

"Como anda la escuela?"

"Igual de aburrida." Contemplo Harry imitando a Remus. "Multiplicacion es un dolor de muelas, y tu me has enseñado cosas mas interesantes de ciencias naturales que la misma profesora." Harry estudio las lineas en sus manos. "Realmente me gustaria poder hacer magia como Carmen y Gissell. Sabes que les estan enseñando como hacer encantos sin varita magica?"

Remus tiro un brazo sobre el hombro de Harry y lo trajo hacia el enmarañando su pelo furiosamente. "Zio Remus, eso duele!" Se quejo el niño.

"Que hemos hablado acerca de la magia?"

"Que todavia es temprano para mi; y que no deveria preocuparme." Recito Harry algo adolorido. Remus asintio complacido.

"Entonces cambia esa cara."

"Pero no es justo que Carmen y Gissell esten estudiando materia mas interesante que yo! Si algun dia puedo hacer magia, lo unico que sabre hacer es multiplicar hasta el diez y que las orugas hace capullos."

"Y eso es la base primordial de la magia en si!" Proclamo Remus.

"Mentiroso." Resongo Harry cruzado de brazos. Remus sonrio divertido.

"Cuando entres a Hogwart, no solo aprenderas como manipular la magia, sino que tambien sabras la estructura basica de la misma, y si te decides a estudiar Rompedor de Magia como yo, esto te sera muy util."

Harry cedio el arugmento, aunque parte de el temia quedarce fuera de ese mundo en el que toda su familia vivia. Gissell y Carmen, con tan solo unos meses de nacida tenian una fuente inagotable de magia, mientras que Harry, a sus ocho años, ni tan siquiera podia mover una tirita de papel.

Su boca se entreabrio para preguntar algo, pero una banderita blanca amarrada a un cordel se tenso. Remus le miro y de inmediato se armo con la olla y la ballesta. Harry le imito tomando el casco rosado de bicicleta de Gissell y su escopeta. Mentalmente contaron hasta tres, y con unas piruetas calculadas seguidas por gritos de guerra saltaron del escondite pegandole al enemigo una rafaga de pintura y bolas de polvo.

James limpio su rostro y el frente de su camisa, hasta ese momento inmaculadamente blanca, y trato de sonreir.

"Papa? Que haces aqui? Donde estan las gemelas?" Pregunto Harry haciendo el casco a un lado.

"Estan en la cocina comiendo del pastel que les traje. Mejor te apuras si quieres que te dejen algo."

"Ok."

"Y no te olvides de quitarte los zapatos antes de entrar o tu madre me colgara de los pies!" Llamo James, pero tan solo alcanzo a escuchar el portazo. Remus aprovecho para quitarce el casco improvisado y sacudir las hojas secas de sus jeans.

"Llegas temprano hoy." Saludo afablemente. James parecio electrocutarce por un segundo antes de enredar los dedos en su cabellera. "Si, ya sabes, no hay mucho que hacer en el departamento de transporte."

Remus ladeo la cabeza curioso. James trago en seco y torcio lo ojos.

"Sino te conociera diria que andas pegandole los tarros a Lily." James parecio ofendido, a lo que Remus sonrio. "Bueno, aun asi me alegra que tengas esa chispa de regreso. Ultimamente pareces un zombie."

James se rasco la cabeza en busca de algo inteligente y sensible que decir. Sabia que hablar de Sirius en presencia de Remus era equivalente a ofrecer un filete de cerdo a un vegetariano. Si le contaba a Remus de que habia sacado a Sirius de la carcel bajo fianza, y que tenia planes de prestarle el sofa de la sala hasta que encontrara trabajo, corria el peligro de ser fileteado y servido en salsa de soya.

Dio gracias a Merlin de que Remus no sabia leer mentes.

"Ya encontraron alguien quien cuidara de los niños mientras yo este de viaje?" Interrumpio Remus.

Le tomo a James un minuto completo para procesar la pregunta. Por si las moscas habia estado pensando fervientemente en un snitch, en caso de que Remus leyera mentes. "Ah, si, ya encontramos a una persona." No tenia la menor idea de que tan bueno Sirius era con niños, pero si se iba a quedar en la casa, lo mejor que podia hacer era cuidar de su ahijado y las nenas cuando James y Lily estuviesen trabajando. Se dio una palmadita por su madurez, y lo anoto en la lista mental de argumentos que tendria que usar para convencer a Lily. Fue entonces que dio retroceso a la conversacion de un tiro. "Viajar? Viajar a donde?"

"Rio de Janeiro, por supuesto." Tiro Remus por encima del hombro mientras caminaba hacia la casa. James levanto un dedo indignado.

"Señor Lupin! Las leyes estipulan que licantropos tienen un sumo de tres salidas anuales fuera del pais, y que estan limitadas a Francia, Italia y España!" Remus sonrio cerrando la puerta tras de si. James la abrio de un zarpazo. "Lupin!" Pero Remus ya se despedia de los niños con abrazos y besos.

James se interpuso entre Remus y la chimenea estrechando los brazos.

Remus le sonrio. "Tambien quieres un beso?"

"No me jodas Lupin. Quieres que pierda mi trabajo? Que sera de Lily sin un esposo proveedor?"

"Es por ese motivo, por el cual no voy a usar una llave de portales." Aclaro Remus haciendo a James a un lado. "No te preocupes, que el ministerio no se enterara de mi salida, y acerca de la clausula que dice que no puedo viajar en dias cerca del cambio, ya espere hasta pasada la luna llena para hacer mi viaje. Como ves estoy cumpliendo con el ministerio. Regresare justo antes del mes entrante." Y con un ademan de la cabeza se esfumo entre el polvo verdoso.

James tosio un par de veces, batiendo el exceso de polvo lejos de si. Desde la cocina podia escuchar las risas de los niños. Sabia que habia sacrificado todo por el bienestar de su familia, y tal como Remus le habia dicho, hasta ese momento habia caminado esos ocho años como un zombie.

Convencer a Lily de dejar a Sirius entrar en la casa iba a ser un acto de titanes. James se apreto el cinturon, y con pasos gigantes se planto ante los niños en la cocina. "Quien me va ayudar a cocinar hoy!"

"Te peleaste con mami de nuevo?"

"Se te olvido transfigurar la basura?"

"No le mandaste la postal de cumpleaños al hijo de Petunia?"

James cayo de rodillas al suelo y lloro como un hombre.

0_0_0_0

Harry desperto sediento en el medio de la noche. Su reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana. A tientas busco sus espejuelos en la mesita de noche y luego de desenredarce de las sabanas, abrio la puerta del cuarto sutilmente para no despertar a las gemelas o a sus padres.

Cuando Lily regreso del hospital se encerro en el cuarto con James por varias horas. Harry y las gemelas se mantuvieron en la retaguardia para brindar primeros auxilios al instante. Por suerte James , fuera de un color verdoso, parecia entero.

Lily mastico la pasta que los cuatro hicieron con algo de recelo. Pero Harry sonrio divertido cuando pidio un segundo plato.

Harry aun le temia a la oscuridad, por lo que decidio tomar agua del grifo del baño, pero al abrir la puerta del mismo un ronquido espeluznante le erizo los pelos de la espalda al instante.

Agazapado contra el suelo, y controlando lo mas valiente que pudo el temblor de sus piernas, Harry gateo hacia la escalera, bajando un par de escalones hasta discernir entre la oscuridad un bulto pardusco y humanoide de donde provenia el ruido blasfemo.

"Creo que es un troll." Harry volteo la cabeza al instante para encontrarce con Gissell a su derecha y a Carmen a su izquierda.

"No sean tontas, un troll no cabe en la sala."

"A lo mejor es un troll malnutrido." Razono Carmen. Harry meneo la cabeza.

"Es una persona." Comento una cuarta voz. Los tres niños levantaron la vista a su padre cruzado de brazos y desaliñado. "No solo eso, sino que tambien es mi amigo de la infancia, y tu padrino Harry." James parecia orgulloso del hecho, pero a Harry la idea no le estaba gustando.

De un santiamen, Carmen y Gissell bajaron la escalera sigilosa, acechando al intruso dormido en la sala. Harry las siguio para estudiar a ese padrino del que su padre hablaba.

Gissell encontro una media fetida en el suelo y la levanto para que Carmen la oliera. Ambas nenas hicieron muecas de asco y la lanzaron lejos de si. Silenciosas, se acercaron para estudiar al nuevo especimen. No alcanzaron a ver su rostro debajo de la melena negra, pero tenia una pierna encima del espaldar y hedia alcohol.

"Crees que heche llamas si le acercamos un fosforo?" Pregunto Carmen. Harry se adelanto para detenerlas arrastrando la sabana del padrino consigo por error y descubriendo unas nalgas desnudas con un tatuaje en la punta.

Ambas nenas pegaron un grito ensordecedor y volaron escaleras arriba. Harry quedo petrificado ante la mirada ebria del hombre que levanto la cabeza del sofa en busca del causante del estruendo.

"Jamsie? Que chupao te tiene Lily?" Rio el tipo. "Ven aca, ven aca..." Acarreo hacia el, pero Harry se levanto del suelo en panico, saltando las escaleras de tres en tres. James trato de agarrarlo por la camisa, pero Harry se escabullo atrincherandose en el cuarto de las gemelas.

"Les doy parte de mi remesa, mis juguetes, y mi porcion de los dulces que papa traiga en el futuro si me cambian de padrino." Propuso al instante.

Gissell saco un inventario de los juguetes de Harry y los estudio detalladamente, mientras Carmen pensaba la respuesta.

"Por el telescopio, y la mitad de tu remesa te lo rentamos por tres meses." Propuso Carmen.

"Cinco." Negocio Harry.

"Cuatro y tres semanas." Termino Gissell.

"Trato." Finalizo Harry con un apreton de manos.

Un poco mas satisfecho y seguro de que su vida no iba a terminar en manos del troll pervertido, Harry se fue a dormir bajo una galaxia de estrellas que Remus habia encantado en el techo de su cuarto para que memorizara el nombre de las constelaciones para su clase de astronomia. Adormilado rezo porque al amanecer todo fuese un sueño y Remus aun fuese su padrino.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y demas asociados.

**Solo Entre Amigos**

By Ishtar_Moon

Para la desdicha de Harry, el troll pervertido aun estaba en su casa cuando bajo a desayunar. De hecho en ese momento engullia la mayoria de las tostadas francesas que Lily cocinaba, y tragaba leche con chocolate como si se tratase de agua.

"Pobrecito Harry." Le compadecio Carmen con una palmadita en el hombro. Sirius Black, ataviado en calzoncillos (que Lily le obligo a ponerse luego de encontrarlo pata suelta en el sofa que su mama le habia regalado , y el cual sometio a una rafaga de Fregotego, por las ladillas), le miraba como un depredador desde el otro extreme de la mesa.

Harry se pego al espaldar de la silla.

Sirius mordio una tostada abarrotada de jalea de fresa, masticandola lentamente, mientras la esquina de su boca se chorreaba con almibar. Todo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Mama!" Grito Harry azorado levantandoce de la silla y tirandola al suelo.

"Baby, que paso?" Pregunto Lily, con el sarten humeante aun en la mano, y el delantal de pollitos escurredizos que se alejaban del calor de la cocina.

Harry se sonrojo avergonzado y bajo la mirada. Todos en la mesa le estaban mirando. "Si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde a la escuela."

Lily miro el reloj de la pared y apago la estufa. "Tienes razon. Nenas, terminen de comer y vallan por sus cosas." Las gemelas protestaron, pero siguieron la orden. "James, corazon, friega los trastes antes de irte ok?" Continuo Lily plantando un beso en la frente de James.

Sirius estiro la bemba sugestivo, pero Lily le pego con la toalla de la cocina. "Black, espero que aproveches tu tiempo y te busques un trabajo."

"Pero ya tengo trabajo." Protesto Sirius entre tostada.

"Uno de verdad." Aclaro Lily con las manos en la cintura. "Escuche que Tom necesita ayuda en el Caldero Chorreante."

"El ministerio me prohibio hacer magia por un mes." Declaro Sirius levantando el pelo enmarañado de su frente y mostrandole a Lily el cuño del ministerio que cancelaba sus habilidades magicas por usarla contra un muggle. Lily fulmino a James con la vista, mientras que este aparentaba esconderce tras la botella de leche.

"Muy bien. Entoces haste util!" Termino la pelirroja antes de dar la vuelta y guiar a los niños hacia la chimenea. Carmen y Gissell tomaron un puñado del polvo y lo lanzaron a las llamas. Luego de esperar que se tornara un verde esmeralda recitaron el nombre de la escuela y juntas de las manos saltaron a las llamas.

Lily se arrodillo ante Harry, acomodandole el cuello de la camisa. "Listo?"

Harry asintio, y tomando la mano de su madre fuertemente salto con ella a las llamas verdosas y a un tunel vertiginoso que los escupio al lobby de la escuela. Harry suprimio el desayuno en su garganta y se tomo un par de segundos para respirar profundamente.

"Carmen, Gissell, vengan aca un segundo!" Llamo Lily a las gemelas al verlas correr hacia un grupo de niños. Protestando regresaron. Lily aprovecho para acomodarles las trenzas, y el cuello de las camisas y limpiarle la mejilla a Gissel que aun tenia azucar en polvo en una de ellas. "Muy bien." Dijo satisfecha incorporandoce. "Presten mucha atencion a sus clases, no se metan en lios con los profesores, ni jueguen bromas pesadas con sus compañeros de clase."

"Si mami." Corearon al unisono. Lily meneo la cabeza con la certeza de que los profesores la llamarian al final del dia, y sin mas planto un par de besos sonoros en la mejilla de cada una, y las mando a clases tan pronto como las gargolas del lobby comenzaron a chillar con la voz de la directora del colegio. Lily sonrio y tomo la mano de Harry fuertemente.

"Estas listo?" Harry asintio una vez mas tomando la mano de su mama que era el unico vinculo que tenia con el mundo de la magia y ambos caminaron hacia un arco estilo gotico que llevaba a los baños publicos. Bajo el silencio del lobby ahora que todos los niños estaban en clase, Lily toco el arco suavemente con la varita magica y el mismo comenzo a brillar en rojo incandecente. Luego de unos minutos el rojo se torno verde retoño y acompañado por un sonoro ting un filme pegajoso aparecio ante ellos como un espejo que reflejaba sus imagenes. Lily marcho a travez de la pantalla trayendo a Harry consigo. El chico vio como la imagen de su mama parecia besar al original antes de desaparecer detras de la misma. Harry vio su rostro reflejado y sintio algo de miedo. La primera vez que atravezo la pantalla su mano se resbalo del agarre de su mama dejandolo varado en una especie de dimencion alterna. Dio gracias que Lily regreso al instante y lo pudo encontrar. Harry no queria pensar en que hubiese pasado si su mama se hubiese demorado un segundo.

"Harry corazon, estas bien?" Llamo Lily desde el otro lado aun sosteniendo su mano firmemente. Harry asintio, pero Lily no podia verlo, asi que valientemente atravezo la pantalla gelatinosa, vio el mundo convertirse en una corriente de particulas verdes. _Atomos. _Penso y luego salio del portal a los brazos de su mama.

Harry dejo que Lily arreglara su uniforme. Sabia que su mama necesitaba ver que estaba entero, aunque su forma de disimularlo era un poquito absurda.

Aunque la arquitectura del edificio era la misma, ya que ambas compartian el mismo espacio fisico, pero diferentes tiempos espaciales, Harry podia oler la falta de magia de ese lado del universo. La escuela habia sido divida en dos para acomodar un tiempo alterno donde los hijos de los magos que ya tenian indicios de magia podian aprender materia basica para su entrada a la academia de Hogwarts. Por un problema de prestigio y comodidad decidieron abrir ese portal en la escuela de modo que muggles y magos compartian el mismo edificio al mismo tiempo en espacios diferentes, pero el resultado era sofocante. El lado de los muggles se sentia como un tunel sin eco, y el lado de los magos era dado a pequeños accidentes espaciales, como el que le ocurrio a Harry aquella vez.

Harry le habia preguntado a Remus el por que, y Remus le habia explicado que aunque los magos podian manipular las leyes de la naturaleza en formas que los muggles nunca entenderian, lo cierto es que todo tenia que ser governado por un balance, y la escuela de Harry en cierto modo estaba violando esos principios fundamentales. Una cosa era usar un velo para cubrir algo existente en el mismo plano como lo usaba la academia de Hogwarts, y otra cosa diferente era crear un espacio alterno. Lo bueno, segun Remus, era que la escuela era pequeña y eso hacia que la burbuja creada por la magia tenia menos probabilidades de estallar y barrerlo todo en un tornado de magia desenfrenada, o simplemente tragarcelo todo como un hueco negro.

James era de la opinion de que Remus leia demasiada ciencia ficcion, pero Harry se habia quedado atorado en ese rio de particulas que nadie mas que el veia al cruzar el portal magico. Su dinero estaba en la palabra de Remus.

Harry levanto la vista hacia su madre. Lily sonrio benevola y beso su frente dejando una huella fresca de creyon de labios que al instante limpio con el pulgar. "Anda, apresurate para que no llegues tarde." Harry la abrazo fuertemente como queriendo sostener ese aroma magico que lo guiaba y luego de desprenderce con algo de recelo corrio hacia su salon de clase.

Lily miro el reloj en su muñeca, maldijo por lo bajo y se encamino hacia las puertas de entrada. De ese lado no podia dissaparecerce al hospital.

0_0_0_0_0

"Asi que Harry no puede hacer magia." Comento Sirius neutro mientras James ponia los trastes a fregar.

"Yeah. Lily cree que sea algo sicologico. Ya sabes, el era hijo unico antes de que las gemelas nacieran, y de pronto se ve abandonado y toda esas cosas los muggles dicen en libros."

Sirius permanecio en silencio estudiando la caida de los hombros de James sobre el fregadero.

"Que tan grandes son las posibilidades de que sea un squid?" James apreto los puños.

"Grande." Dijo en voz baja. "Fuera de Lily, los Evan son completamente muggle."

"No fue esa una de las razones que tia Dorea te prohibio casarte con Lily?" Comento Sirius levantando las piernas encima de la mesa, las pantuflas peludas de James con cornamenta de venado de navidades peligrosamente cerca de la mermelada de fresa. James se dio la vuelta cruzando los brazos y apoyando su cuerpo en la meseta. " Me case con ella sabiendo que corria ese riesgo, y sea Harry un squid o no, es mi hijo y lo quiero por encima de todo."

"Entonces deja a un lado esa cara lastimosa." Sonrio Sirius.

"No es tan facil." Concedio James enmarañandoce la cabeza. "Mi mama no entiende y cada vez que se aparece solamente le trae regalos a las niñas. No hace poco tuve que agarrar a Lily y practicamente amordazarla para que no matara a mi mama con cruciatto."

Sirius silvo impresionado. "Tanto asi? Que fue lo que Dorea hizo?"

James fruncio el seño. "Le trajo a Harry un libro de como sobrevivir squid entre magos. Segun ella mientras mas temprano se acostumbre a la idea mas pronto se adaptara a esta sociedad."

"Que le paso a mi querida Dorea?"

"La menopausia? Que se yo. Lo cierto es que Remus dice que aun es muy temprano para definir el futuro de Harry, y el hecho de que pueda atravezar portales de la mano de su mama es indicio de que hay magia en el."

"Suena como algo que Moony diria." Asintio Sirius con un ademan de la cabeza.

"Moony." Repitio James con algo de nostalgia. "Hacia rato que no oia ese apodo. Es dicifil llamarle Moony ahora que todos tenemos una vida aparte. O al menos todos." Corrigio midiendo a Sirius con la mirada. Sirius, oliendo que el ambiente estaba cambiando y los vientos no eran a su favor, bajo las piernas de la mesa, se incorporo de la silla y trato de escabullirce pero se vio sujeto en el lugar por un encatamiento.

"Jamsie?" Inquirio dulzonamente.

"Sabes que es lo bueno de ser padre?" Aclaro James traqueando los dedos de sus manos.

"Aprender a ser generoso con los demas, y a como practicar la paciencia?"

James rio y no era la mezcla agradable con un toque de burla que Sirius le conocia.

"Lo bueno de ser padre, es que te enseña a oler mentiras, y tu Sirius apestas a mentiras."

"Imposible que yo huela a mentira!" Se defendio Sirius aunque aun no se podia mover del encantamiento que lo tenia paralizado. "Es mas, que huelo a sabana limpia, con un toque de lavanda?" Dijo oliendoce a si mismo. Lily le habia pegado con el Fregotego un par de veces.

"Muy bien, entonces pongamos a prueba ese Veritaserum que te tomaste en tu ultimo vaso." Sirius palidecio intentado soltarce del enctantamiento, pero tan solo logro retorcerce como una oruga en calzoncillos. El cuño en su frente le impedia contrarestar la magia.

James acomodo el puente de sus espejuelos con el dedo del medio y sonrio. " Creiste que me iba a tragar la bola de que estabas filmando una pelicula para un director de Hollywood y que por eso no te habias aparecido por aqui en todo este tiempo. Que crees? Aparentemente tu nombre no aparece en la lista de actores en Star Wars." Espeto James mostrandole a Sirius un poster del tamaño de Harry que habia conjurado del sotano donde guardaba todas sus reliquias de la escuela y sus trofeos de Quidditch.

Sirius trato de ver algo mas alla de su nariz pegada al papel. "Jamsie de donde sacaste ese poster?"

"Eso es irrelevante en estos momentos." Conclujo James alejando el poster de Sirius y cuidando de no dañarlo. Sirius levanto una ceja burlona.

"El caso es que tu nombre no aparece en los creditos, y tu me dijiste que tenias un papel importante en la pelicula."

"Por supesto que si, quien crees que hacia el papel de.., el papel de..." Urgio Sirius a su mente. "El Wookie, ya sabes, bicho peludo, temperamental, pero tiene unos ojos muy humanos. Grazna muchisimo. Deve ser algo con las cuerdas vocales, ya sabes, ronquitis aguda."

"Ronquitis aguda." Repitio James pegandole un gancho al estomago de Sirius como si se tratace de un punching bag. Sirius gimio adolorido.

"Jamsie, hombre, el desayuno." Protesto Sirius medio doblado.

"Un Wookie de verdad sabria decir que se debe a la limitacion de sus cuerdas vocales para articular vocabulario en otro idioma que no sea el Shyriiwook!"

Sirius rio burlon. " No me digas que eres fan de la pelicula." James le pego un codazo dejandolo sin aire.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo. Y es tu culpa que haya visto la pelicula mas de mil veces. Es la favorita de los niños."

"No es un poco violenta?"

"Es una pelicula muggle, no hay daño de que los niños se impresionen, aunque las gemelas si trataron de transfigurar cuchillos de mesa en espadas laser pero no hubieron casualidades." James retiro el encantamiento dejando que Sirius se desplomara al suelo en sus rodillas.

"Mira, no voy aparentar que no se las razones por las cuales te alejaste de nosotros, ni tampoco te voy a juzgar por tus motivos, siempre y cuando sean validos." Dijo James tomando asiento en uno de los sillones en la sala. Desde el piso donde estaba Sirius, James parecia haber envejecido al menos una decada. La nocion le impidio abrir la boca para discutir su punto.

"Realmente, de todos nosotros yo siempre crei que si Remus admitia algo tan delicado como su afinidad sexual, tu serias el primero en aceptarlo y probablemente usarlo a tu favor como una fuente de bromas mas; pero me sorprendio ver que no solo no lo aceptas, sino que lo cortaste tajantemente de tu vida como si tuviese la peste. Y no..." Atajo la retorica de Sirius con un ademan. "Al igual que todos tienen el derecho de vivir su vida como quieran, tambien tienen el derecho de odiar a quienes quieran aunque sean unos idiotas en mi modesta opinion."

"Ni tan modesta." Resongo Sirius sin levantar la cabeza. "Y yo no odio a los homosexuales, me ha tocado trabajar con un par de ellos, y nunca he tenido problemas con ellos."

"Entonces el problema es Moony." Conclujo James usando el apodo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un problema entre amigos, Moony estaba mas cerca que Remus, lo que lo hacia mas dificil de ignorar.

Sirius trato de negar con la cabeza, pero sintio una punzada en su pecho y algo como una bola de carton atascada en su garganta. "No es que no me guste que uno de mis mejores amigos sea gay, ni que lo odie por eso; pero no es lo mismo trabajar con una persona con la que no convivo todo el tiempo a tener a esa persona a mi lado todo el tiempo."

"Y por que no? Yo convivo con el practicamente. Es el padrino de mis hijos, sabe mas secretos de mi esposa que yo mismo y hasta ha sido mi cliente en el trabajo."

"Pero tu estas casado." James mordio una retorica y se detuvo a pensar por un segundo.

"Sirius, no estaras huyendo de el por la cursi idea de evitar que se enamore de ti. Verdad?"

"Y que si es verdad?" Indago el otro por lo bajo.

"Sirius, eso es lo mas absurdo que he oido salir de tu boca. Moony no se va a enamorar de ti porque practicamente estaria cometiendo incesto!"

"Pero que sabes tu de eso? Eh? Ya no puedo darle una palmada en la espalda porque tal si lo interpreta como una señal de afecto? Ni siquiera puedo andar en calzones en presencia suya, que tal si ..." Continuo gesticulando con las manos hacia sus genitales. James le pego con uno de los cojines. "Ya no se como comportarme delante de el!"

James rasco su cabeza irritado. "Vale, tienes razon por esa parte, pero aun asi le debes una disculpa, y si logras hablar sin sufrir daños corporales, tal vez puedas decirle el porque has estado huyendo todo este tiempo y asi te perdona, te da tus buenas patadas y todos volvemos a ser felices y contentos. Pero eso tendra que esperar hasta que regrese de Rio de Janeiro"

"Rio de Janeiro? No que las salidas de hombres lobos estan restringida a Europa solamente?"

"Pero que crees? El señor Lupin le importa un bledo y se fuga en mis narices sin importarle que soy un representante del ministerio de magia."

"Nadie respeta al departamento de viajes y transporte, Jamsie querido." Se burlo Sirius haciendo que James sonriera.

"Esto es karma por todas las veces que le haciamos justificar nuestras escapadas en Hogwarts"

"Karma, eh?" Luego de un silencio contemplativo Sirius pregunto: "Hey Prongs, que tan enojado esta Moony conmigo?"

"En una escala del 1 al 10? Yo digo que 100."

"Cien? Bueno, creo que eso es un buen indicio para que no me le acerque." Dijo Sirius en un tonito jovial.

"Das un paso fuera del trato y te capo." Advirtio James dulzonamente desde el sillon.

"Prongs, que sea la ultima vez que uses Veritaserum para hacerme hablar de estas cosas." Amenazo Sirius desde el piso. James sonrio.

"Fue tu conciencia la que te hizo hablar mi querido Padfoot. No habia Veritaserum en tu vaso. Y ese es otro beneficio de ser padre."

Sirius meneo la cabeza desconcertado. Era cierto que se sentia mejor decirlo en voz alta, pero el camino de reconciliacion era espinoso y largo.

"Y si le mando una postal?"

"Te apuntalo."

0_0_0_0

AN: Love it? Hate it? Hagan click abajo y dejen su comentario. Hasta la proxima ;D


End file.
